The invention relates to an electric vehicle axle mechanism, and also to a vehicle, in particular a motor vehicle, having the electric vehicle axle mechanism.
It is generally known that the use of electric vehicles and hybrid vehicles will be accelerated owing to limited oil resources and the necessity to reduce CO2 emissions in road transport. The drive unit of a vehicle of this type comprises an electric motor that is generally connected to the wheels by way of a gear mechanism. Furthermore, the drive unit comprises an electronic power unit or an inverter that provides the electric motor with energy. Moreover, the drive unit comprises an energy storage device that is generally embodied as a battery.
DE 10 2011 080 038 A1 discloses a drive unit for an electric vehicle and said drive unit comprises an electric motor that is arranged in a region of a face side of a vehicle axle of the electric vehicle. The electric motor comprises a drive axle that is provided on its open end with an entrainment toothed arrangement. A rotational speed sensor for ascertaining the rotational speed of the electric motor is arranged on the side of a drive axle of the electric motor, said side lying opposite the co-driving toothed arrangement. The casing of the electric motor is closed in an air-tight and fluid-tight manner on the side of the rotational speed sensor by means of a cover. In order to be able to discharge the heat of the electric motor in an effective manner as possible to the environment, circumferential cooling ribs are provided on the exterior surface of the casing in the region of a stator of the electric motor. Furthermore, a drive unit is provided that cooperates with the electric motor for the purpose of driving the respective wheel of the electric vehicle. The electric motor and the drive unit can be arranged close to the wheel.